theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of The Infiltrators
Rise of the Infiltrators is the 10th Ambush Game and a sequel to "Rise of the Saboteurs" It is once again by hosted by Ivar-Jedi using his host character Ravi-idej, who is now a Jedi. Another recurring character is The Fire Skeleton with Namialus reprising his role while DarthPotato77 plays as another Wiz-Man. This game marks the return of Maverickjedivalen to the Ambush Games. It is the second installment in the planned "Rise Trilogy" Plot A new Elite Force, led by Jedi Knight Ravi-idej, attacks a CIS Fortress on a remote planet to uncover secret plans hidden within the base. After defeating the droid army and taking over the fortress, Ravi discovered through a computer file that there are Infiltrators in his Elite Group, ready to stop them at all cost from getting off the planet alive. Ravi is forced to move back to his old ways of voting people off one by one. In the meantime he is trying to crack the code that will reveal the plans to him. Can he and the Loyal Soldiers pull it off in time? or will the Infiltrators kill them all... Characters Playable Characters #The Fire Skeleton (Reserved by Darth Namialus) #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) (Reserved by Darth Potato) #Boba Fett (Reserved by DarkSideRules13) #Daniel Flox (Reserved by PindaZwerver) #Cameron Darkrider (Reserved by Spider-Wolffe) #Nalyal Dagget (Reserved by StuckUpScruffyLookingNerfHerder) #Zorrus Blake (Reserved by CBK) #Natalie Shaw (Reserved by Natalie Crescent) #Avery Thorston (Ravi's Padawan) (Reserved by SithKillagal99) #Talia Tate (Reserved by StarWarrior247) #Bogore Harris (Reserved by Master Kenobi-wan) #Cyborg P03-N1X (Reserved by Maverick) Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All the Unplayable and Cameo chacaters will be portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #Ravi-idej (Host Character and the Main Character of the "Rise Series") #Obi-Wan Kenobi #Anakin Skywalker #Mace Windu #Yoda #Kit Fisto #Plo Koon #Darth Sidious #Count Dooku #R2-D2 #Battle Droids #Clone Troopers #Commander Fierce #Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) (Unconfirmed) #Qui-Gonn Jinn (Unconfirmed) #Jedi Younglings Setting The game takes place 2 years after the first one, in the last days of the Clone Wars. The setting of the game is a Separatist Fortress that has been taken over by Ravi and his men. A Jedi Temple briefing room makes a short appearance aswell. The name of the fictional planet is Batinee. Roles Loyals: Loyal Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Loyal Protector: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. The Infiltrators have a role called Infiltrator Murderder. The Infiltrators who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him! You can choose a player you want to protect (you can also protect yourself) and if the Infiltrator Murderer tries to kill the protected one it won't work. This game's Loyal Protector: ??? Loyal Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Loyal Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. During the night you can inspect a player by choice and find out his or her's affiliation. You will not know their exact role. Only if they are Loyal or Infiltrator. This won't always work though, because the Infiltrator Leader can protect his fellow Infiltrators from inspection and make them come up as Loyals. This game's Loyal Inspector: ??? Loyal Suicider Suicider Description of the Loyal Suicider: You goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. The Infiltrators have a role, The Infiltrators Murderder, wich allows them to kill people in the night. However, when the Murderer tries to kill you, you will make a sacrifice and kill yourself together with the Murderer. This game's Suicider: ??? Loyal Helpers Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Loyal Helpers: Your goal is to find all the Infiltrators and arrest them. You are a regular Loyal Soldier. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested! This game's Loyal Helpers: ??? 'Infiltrators: ' Infiltrator Leader Scum Leader (Role) This Game's Infiltrator Leader: ??? Description of the Infiltrator Leader: You goal is to find all the Loyal Soldiers and eliminate them! The Loyal Soldier have a role called The Loyal Inspector. This Role allows them to find out other people's affiliation, but not the roles. You as the Leader can protect yourself or one of your fellow Infiltrators from Inspection over the night. NOTE: YOU CAN NOT PROTECT YOURSELF AND ANOTHER PLAYER AT THE SAME TIME. Infiltrator Murderer Murderer (Role) This Game's Infiltrator Murderer: ??? Description of the Infiltrator Murderer: Your goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Soldiers! Your role is kill Loyal Soldiers in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Loyals have a role called the Loyal Protector though, that allows them to protect other Loyal Soldiers from dying. The Loyal Proctector can even protect him/herself if he/she wants too. If you try to kill a Player that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. Infiltrator Henchman Scum Henchman (Role) This game's Infiltrator Henchman: ??? Description of the Infiltrator Henchman: You goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Soldiers! You are a regular Infiltrator. You have no night action but you do vote for who you want arrested. Differences Between "Rise of The Saboteurs" *This game will feature a role not used in "Rise I": The Loyal Suicider. *It features at least ONE playable character that isn't made up by Ivar but comes from the real Star Wars Series. *The Protector can protect only 1 instead of 2. *The Infiltrator Leader can protect only 1 instead of 2. *Videos will/might be used during this game as first appeared in Pinda's Haters of The Jedi Games. Trivia *There is another "The Dark Knight Rises" reference in this game. In the first being it "Bane Hardy" refering to actor Tom Hardy playing Bane in the movie. This time it's "Talia Tate" refering to the character of Miranda Tate. *The Pictures of the characters were taking even before the production of the set was completety finished. It can be seen in certain screenshots *On October 22 the name of the fictional planet where the game takes place on was reavealed to be "Batinee" *Ivar might have to make some extra characters if more people decide to join the game. *The game was originally going to be released after Sithkillagal99's game, but due to production problems Kill couldn't make the deadline and Rise II might have to takes it's place. *The game broke the record for most players on an Ambush Game somehere in the beginning of November. *The Prologue was filmed on November 6 and November 7, 2012 *Boba's scene was filmed on November 7, 2012 *Several extra scenes were filmed on November 8, 2012 Along with Avery Thorston's and other Character scene's. Preview Corner This is the so called "Preview Corner" where all the previews leading up to game's release will be posted. This section will disappear somewhere before the game is released. Rise of The Infiltrators.jpg|Rise of The Infiltrators Logo Who Shall Rise_.JPG|Who Shall Rise? Time To Rise.jpg|Time To Rise Promo SSA40009.JPG|Jedi Knight Ravi-idej Commander Fierce.JPG|Commander Fierce Phase II Clone Troopers.JPG|Phase II Clone Troopers Battle Droids.JPG|Battle Droids SSA40037.JPG|Unkown SSA40038.JPG|Fortress General Sequel After the first "Rise" ended it's gameplay run, Ivar-Jedi annouced the possiblity of 2 more sequels, a spin-off and a Prequel game. The 2 sequels have been confirmed, this one being the first. The second sequel and sequel to this game will be titled: Rise of The Jedi Knight. It plays out during the "Time of The Empire" Rise of The Jedi Knight Ultimate "Rise of The Infiltrators" Gallery Here every picture that has to do with "Rise of The Infiltrators" will be posted! So sit back and enjoy all you're favorite moments from the game! Rise of The Infiltrators.jpg|Rise of The Infilrators SSA40072.jpg|Rise of The Infiltrators Chracters Who Shall Rise .JPG|Who Shall Rise? - Teaser Poster Time To Rise.jpg|Time To Rise - Tearser Poster 2 The Fire Skeleton.JPG|The Fire Skeleton (Rise of The Infiltrators) Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0).JPG|Darren Ratta (Wiz-Man 2.0) Boba Fett.JPG|Boba Fett (Rise of The Infiltrators) Daniel Flox.jpg|Daniel Flox Cameron Darkrider.JPG|Cameron Darkrider Nalyal Dagget.jpg|Nalyal Dagget Zorrus Blake.jpg|Zorrus Blake Natalie Shaw.JPG|Natalie Shaw Avery Thorston.JPG|Avery Thorston (Ravi's Padawan) Talia Tate.jpg|Talia Tate Bogore Harris.jpg|Bogore Harris Cyborg P03-N1X.jpg|Cyborg P03-N1X Commander Fierce.JPG|Clone Commnader Fierce Phase II Clone Troopers.JPG|Phase II Clone Troopers Battle Droids.JPG|Battle Droids Category:Games Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Future Games